No Such thing as Black or White
by Solitude's Sprite
Summary: Crossover with BTVS. A darker Harry escapes the Dursley abusive home to find out that he is the first male slayer and has a younger sister that goes by the name of Buffy.
1. Default Chapter

**No Such Thing as Black or White  
Chapter 1**

**Spoilers**season one of BTVS books 1 through 4

Takes place after a made up book five and I'm saying that Dudley is a year older then Harry. Also I don't know how much pounds are worth but I'm saying that a galleon is about $20. I apologize beforehand for my abysmal grammar and spelling. It has never then my strong suit.

I don't own anything

**Harry's POV**

It was cold, so cold. I could see it rather then feel it. It was like someone else was sitting there in front of me on the ground, shivering on the wood floor.

Like someone else was slowly dying there before my eyes. But it wasn't someone else dying, it was me. And even though I knew I should feel something, fear, hate, anger, cold, remorse, anything, I felt nothing.

I don't exactly know when it came about. Not feeling anything, simply existing.

I think it probably came about over time, like a shadow just before dark. You know it is only a shadow now, but slowly the dark will come in, over powering the light. Coming over you and swallowing you whether you want to be taken or not.

It doesn't happen all at once though. It takes you down slowly. Swallowing you as to savor your fear. Allowing you to see all the monsters inside the shadows; the ones that are real and the ones that your fear creates.

For me in the beginning I welcomed the darkness and the numbness that came with it.

Hiding in it when there was no were to retreat to, no friends or loved ones to turn to and to me it was much more then these things.

It was my soul and the way I survived and had always survived when I had nowhere else to turn but in. And now when I am so scared that my death will be sooner than even I anticipated, it is my life.

I don't know exactly when it came to this. Probably right after the death eater incident.

You see last June during the last week of school one of the slytherins, Blaise Zabini to be exact, became possessed by Voldemort. He caught me off guard in the back during potions and a giant duel followed.

Running out of spells I decided to turn to the dark arts and doing so won the duel while Voldemort fled back into his own body.

The only bad part was that now every one once again feared me thinking I might be the next dark lord and once I defeated Voldemort I would rule far worse then even he ever did at his peek in power.

This of course is crazy but people like much more to classify people as black and white then ever consider that gray even exists.

Dumbledore being the fool bastard that he is wrote to the Dursleys telling them all this and the Dursleys scared that I could kill them now that I know some of the dark arts threw me in the cupboard and have me bolted in.

The only time any of them come in is to beat me. They've decided to use all sorts of tortures to try and get rid of my magic.

Their favorites are trying to beat it out, burn it out, starve it out, and whip it out of me. They even assume it is working because they are not dead yet. It isn't though. The truth is my magic is sustaining me. If it wasn't for my magic I would be in a much worse condition then I am now.

It has only been one weeks since I came home from school and already my body is covered with burn and whip marks, most of which still have blood covering.

It was hard to concentrate at first. I have never endured this much pain from them before and I didn't know what to do. However now that the numbness is so complete it is easier to think.

It should be pretty simple to escape. In two day it'll be Dudley's birthday, he is sure to want to try to beat me up some since it is his highest form of entertainment now that he broke the new TV.

I'll start cleaning myself up the best I can and get into some better clothes. I should be finished when he comes in, then all I have to do is trip him and run out. Should be simple enough, the Dursleys never lock the front door.

He'll be in here soon. I can smell the bacon frying and Dudley already came down the stairs, counted his birthday presents, and yelled at his parents because there wasn't enough.

I already have all my stuff packed in my trunk and I have it all planed out. When Dudley trys to pull me out I'll go for his ankles. That should nock him down, then I'll grab my things, find my wand, and run outside to flag down the knight's bus.

After that I'll go to Diagon Ally exchange some gallons for pounds buy a few books and supplies then live in the muggle world until school starts up again.

Now once I get to school is I don't know. My friends will feel betrayed because I didn't tell them about studying the dark arts and why would I?

They don't know me and wouldn't understand that there is such a thing as gray. All they know is black and white, bright and dull when in reality there is a whole world in between that they refuse to acknowledge.

Dumbledore, the manipulating bastard will try and get me to work for him and if I don't will make sure everyone turns from me.

I won't work for him though; he knew they would beat me when he sent the letter.

He knew what they would treat me like when he left me here and it wasn't so I wouldn't get a big head like he says. It was so that when I met him I would think of him as my savior, my true hero. And it worked for a while. But I know better now and I wont let him fool me again.

I don't get it? What happened?

There is no way any human being could possibly have that much strength.

With or without magic. It didn't feel like magic either.

It wasn't the warm glow of white magic or the cold shadow of black magic. It was just there; existing, right bellow the skin, like it had always been there and I had just let it out for the first time.

You see everything didn't go according to plan. I had everything ready but instead of just pulling me out, Dudley knocked me out and pulled me down stairs.

I woke up locked in the basement with that freekin psycho. But I wasn't going to take another beating.

Even though I was healing fast, much faster then any normal person, I was sure one more beating would kill me and though I knew I would feel nothing because of the numbing darkness that I had let my life become, I still had enough feeling left in me to know that I still wanted to live, even if it was only from the fear of dying.

I pushed his legs out from under him but he fell on me instead of the floor as I had planned.

You have to understand that Dudley has grown a good deal over the years and when he was 15 he became bigger then even his father, Uncle Vernon, who is a very large man. So at the age of 17 Dudley was nearly as large as Hagrid and him falling on you was nothing to laugh at.

This is when the strength kicked in.

Some how I was able to push him off of me, kick down the basement door, run upstairs and grab my stuff out of the closet with out breaking a sweet! The rest of my family was obviously out and I started searching for my wand. I finally found it sitting in the electric fireplace. It had a few scorch marks but it was no worse for were.

I went outside and called down the knight's bus telling the man to take me to Gringots and who the fuck cares what my name is. Thankfully it wasn't Stan driving. And that's were I'm now wondering were in the world all that strength came from and why it hadn't come before this summer.

**Giles' POV**

So here I am back in England after all this time. I've got to tell you it wasn't as nice as I had hoped it would be. The council called me back to inform me on all the advents that have taken place since I joined Buffy.

Buffy had defeated the master yes. But there was still a lot of stuff out there that goes bump in the night and she would have to face it all.

Though not alone, as it seems another slayer had been raised when the master killed Buffy.

This made an astonishing thing come about, two slayers; both with as far as we knew full power were existing at the same time.

But even more curious then was that it was a boy who had been chosen to become the next slayer. That's right a boy. And even more surprising then that was who the boy was. His name was Harry Potter and while that might not mean anything to the rest of the bloody council I know better.

After all I went to Hogwarts like most young wizards and know the stories of the young man who had defeated Voldemort before he was even a toddler.

I'm not quite sure what I think about this though.

After all this would mean Buffy would have help against the vampires and such but the council wants me to be this boys watcher too and that would mean Buffy and I would have to go to Hogwarts since the boy can't leave his school and I'm not quite sure what Buffy would think about that.

She'd probably say something like "Giles! I just killed the master! Why can't I take a break?!" And I had to admit; I was asking the same question.

**Harry's POV**

Finally off that stupid bus though I do admit it comes in handy.

Of coarse so does the 20 gallens in my pocket and pounds in the other. As well as a new bankcard for both the wizarding and muggle world. I do so love money. After years of going without it there is nothing better then to be able to spend as much as you want.

I am heading to the leaky cauldron now. After all I haven't eaten a proper meal since I left school and wasn't about to miss out on one now.

Once I got to the bar Tom immediately struck up a conversation with me. "How you doing Harry?"

"Fine Tom could you get me a steak and mashed potatoes?"

"Sure Harry but you might have to join someone's table though we're pretty full."

I saw a man's eyes looking up at me strangely. He looked right in to my own as if he recognized something that was right there that no one else could see. I self-consciously checked my bangs to make sure my scar was covered.

He then seeming to make a decision came over and offered me the seat on the other side of his table.

I quickly accepted. There was something in his eyes that spoke of darkness and conflicting thoughts, but I pushed my thoughts on his eyes away as I sat down.

After all I was starving, literally and eating was my first priority.

The man introduced himself as Giles and started talking about some vampire named Angel who was apparently good and had a soul. Just then the food arrived and I began to chow down.

**Giles' POV**

This boy had to be Harry Potter. He didn't know why he thought that. There had to be hundreds of boys his age with black hair, but the boy's eyes. They were just like Buffy's eyes except his were greener but they still held the same darkness of seeing too much and bearing the wait of the world on your shoulders. Also he just resembled Buffy. "Maybe all slayers are related in some way." he thought to himself. Then quickly dismissed the notion, as the council would have noticed by now.

But Yes. This had to be Harry Potter no one else besides Buffy could have eyes with that much darkness even when they were shining in happiness. Now how to tell him?

"So any ways, have you ever felt something like a power surge but not magical more strength wise?" He flinched inside at just how strange that sounded but tried not to bang his head against the table at his own incompetence.

Harry looks up at this. "Why, have you?"

"No." I answered "But my friend Buffy has and you have the same kind of darkness in your eyes that I see in hers."

Harry looks very surprised for a moment, but only a moment before his face goes back to usual. That is the first time I've seen any emotion on his face I realize.

"Can I meat her?" "Not right now right now she's with her father but I will tell you why she has them."

Please tell me if you like and review.


	2. The Meeting

**No Such Thing as Black or White  
Chapter 2**

**Spoilers** season one of BTVS books 1 through 4

Takes place after a made up book five. I apologize beforehand for my abysmal grammar and spelling. It has never then my strong suit. Also there is a light mention of SI.

I don't own anything

blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

**Harry's POV  
**  
It seemed like it had been years since he had gotten a good nights sleep and now heading back to Giles place he felt more exhausted then ever.

He had just ended fighting with a group of vamps over some silly talisman that Giles said would bring doom and destruction to the world and all that shit same as always.

He had started wearing lots of dark clothes and fabrics that wouldn't tear as easily when he was fighting and would blend in more to the night. Like leather and black jeans and he had grown out his hair so that he could put it would stay back without chopping off all his hair. It was just above the shoulders now and it wasn't so messy but right now all of that just seemed to just be weighing him down.

He had come to respect Giles but hated the council with a passion. They were too much like the ministry and he knew how quickly they would turn on you.

All they did was order people around and tell them what to do when they had never done it themselves and weren't even good at it.

It always made him feel like a pawn in someone's giant game of chess and he hated that feeling.

He was going to give Giles the talisman and hit the sack and hopefully not get up for a wile. Preferably ever, but he knew that couldn't happen so he'd just tell Giles to let him sleep, maybe even take the sleeping drought Giles had taught him how to make. Although he doubted he would need it. He was dead on his feet.

He had become quite good at potions ever since Giles had started to teach him. He even found it relaxing after a nights work and the healing potions were very helpful.

He had also developed his skills in the dark arts a lot since he left the Dursleys.

The most helpful book Giles had found for him though was a book that was by Slytherin himself written in Parselmouth telling of all the curses he had made and his philosophies on life.

He found that he agreed with him on quite a number of things but not once in the book had it mentioned anything about muggles and muggle-borns.

Not only that but he had even read a part where it had mentioned Godric Grifindor referring to him as his closest friend which was quite a shock.

It made him wonder what made Slytherin hate them so much more later in life that he would leave a beast to kill them all off.

**Giles POV**

He didn't know what to do.

Buffy was going to be here soon and he didn't know how he was going to tell her that they were going to a school of magic, that there was another slayer around, that she would be posing as his daughter, and that the first friends that really excepted her couldn't come.

Especially that last one.

"Maybe she would make friends with Harry though. They both seem to have the same disregard for the rules." He muttered to himself.

"Maybe who would make friends with Harry?" asked Buffy from behind him.

Giles sputtered out his tea all over his shirt and turned around.

"And who's Harry?" said Buffy as an after thought.

It took a few seconds for Giles to re-establish his composure before he decided to just tell it as it is. "Harry Potter is the new slayer." Giles replied deciding to answer that question first.

Buffy's jaw dropped so low he thought it was going to touch the floor.

"B-but I'm the only slayer! And Harry is a boys name!!" She seamed like she was about to add something about the name Potter but shut up then.

Giles sat down and cleaned his glasses trying to think of the easiest way to explain all this.

"Well when you drowned, even though you were only died for a few minutes, you were still technically dead and Harry is the next slayer in line so he got called."

"That still doesn't tell me why it's a boy. I thought they we were all girls."

"Well it never actually says anywhere that the slayer can't be a boy, it just was always a girl." Answered Giles.

"Okay I got to sit down here." Buffy said. After thinking for a few seconds she started again

"So let me get this strait. When I died, another slayer got called and this slayer is a boy named Harry?"

"Right but that's not all." replied Giles " Harry is not just a normal boy he is a wizard. That is a male magician who has inner magic which they normally focus through a wand. He is not even a normal wizard though. When he was less then two a very evil wizard called Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him. But some how he survived and instead Voldemort got the curse reflected on him. A couple years ago though Voldemort came back and has been trying to kill Harry ever since."

By this time Buffy's mouth was hanging so far open that he thought she would trip over it and told her as much. She quickly closed it before saying "Wow and I thought I had it bad."

"You see though Hogwarts and here at the hell mouth are the only places that Harry is safe. He is safe here because of all the energy from the hell mouth no one can track him and he is safe at Hogwarts, Hogwarts is the magic school he goes to, because of all the wards around the castle protecting him and since he has to continue his schooling in magic he can't stay here... we have to go to the school with him."

"But I have friends here! And not just mini Cordilias but real friends! I can't just leave them and what about my mom what am I supposed to tell her! And I'm not magical so how can I go!" Buffy was ranting at this point.

"And why can't someone else be his watcher? You're my watcher and he can't have you!" Buffy finally paused with a desperate expression on her face and started sniffling.

"Well I'm the only watcher that is a wizard or witch so I would be the only one who can even get to the school let alone stay there. I've made plans to be the DADA teacher and you can pretend to be my daughter and since your not magical we can say you're a squib, that's someone who is born to magic parents but not magical. Then you can say that your going to a private school for the specially gifted to your mom and that will make her happy then everybody wins" Giles eyes begged her to be all right with this.

Finally she sighed and said with defeat "We'll I guess this is one way to get out of Sunny hell."

**Buffy's POV**

Buffy was kind of relieved that she didn't have to stay in Sunny Dale any longer it just brought back to many memories of the master and what hell was like.

She shivered at that thought. Yes she had been to hell even though it was only for a few minutes it had been long enough.

It was torture. Pure torture. But not the kind most people think it would be it wasn't pain and not knowing what was going on in the world.

No this was much worse this was knowing.

Knowing everything that had ever happened and would ever happen to the people she cared about most. Knowing all the pain she had ever caused in her short life and it was a lot. When she had been the head Cordiliet at Hemery and in Jr. High she had made a lot of lives miserable and to feel all the hurt she had caused and the emotions it made her shut down.

She didn't even know if she could face her friends again after she saw all the pain she would cause them if she stayed.

Maybe it would be better if she left and stayed with Giles at this school.

Giles would get in trouble with or without her so it might as well be with her. Besides he acted more like a father then her adopted dad did and she wouldn't be able to give him up.

Yes she knew she was adopted even if her parents didn't know she knew about it.

She had found out right before she came to Sunny Dell. She had had to clean out the garage as part of her punishment for sneaking out at night and had found her birth certificate.

She carried it around with her everywhere in a secret pocket of her jacket along with the adoption papers.

She didn't know why she carried them around all the time she just did. It was a reminder of a different life.

Her real name was Evangeline Aspasia Elita Lilith Potter, which her real parents Lillian Toril Evans Potter and James Alexander Potter had named her and in her opinion was a much better name in than Buffy Ann Summers, which her adopted parents had changed her name to. Although she did wonder about it's length. It was also interesting that when she looked up the meaning her name seemed to say Bringer of Good News Welcome Chosen One of the Night.

Also there was Harry and he sounded pretty cool, even if they originally had the same last name and he would be in danger anyways so they could hang out without her feeling bad about putting another person in danger.

Hey maybe they were even related but that wasn't very likely considering that his parents were magical.

Besides leaving wouldn't be so bad.

Her adopted mom would be really proud of her that she got in and she wouldn't have to deal with that rat faced principle any more either.

No this might turn out all right after all.

The only thing she was worried about was leaving Angel. He understood her like no one else she had ever met did. He had his dark side that he tried to keep hidden but she saw it. And as weird as some may of thought it, that darkness reassured her because she could feel her own darkness grow each time she killed a beast.

This was what she thought about as she quietly moved out farther into the graveyard section of town slaying a few vampires on the way.

She saw Xander and Willow walking together a little further down the road but thought she'd leave them in peace. They looked like they were getting together and she didn't want to interrupt that. It was about time they got together too. They would drive her crazy if they kept looking at each other like that and neither of them made a move. Maybe she could even just leave without having to tell them but no they would probably worry.

She jumped the gate and headed into the graveyard. This was her favorite time of night and yet also her worst.

This was when she was free. This is where she called the shots. Not the council, not her mom, not her principle or teachers, not anyone but her.

Her and whatever sharp object she was carrying tonight.

But this sharp object wasn't for slaying like her job had titled but for making a quick slash in her stomach or upper arm where it would be hidden from view.

Yes she cut herself and she liked it that way. She wasn't suicidal. She knew what was in death and definitely didn't want to go back there again. She just wanted to be in charge of her own life and this was the easiest way she knew how.

She didn't know exactly when she had started. It was sometime during the summer while she was with her adopted father and he couldn't figure out why she was avoiding him.

She was avoiding him because she hadn't seen him in hell. As strange as that may sound that was why.

Because when she was in hell she was only cursed by what would happen to the ones she cared for, and even Cordilia's future was shown.

But not her adopted dad's future and that scared her more than anything else ever could.

That was when she started to feel helpless and like everyone was in charge of her life except her.

She hadn't chosen who she saw in hell it just was shown to her.

She hadn't chosen to be the slayer. She just was.

But cutting herself, she had done that, not anyone else, just her. No one else could claim they had done that to her and who would want to.

As she sat down on the bench she took out the blade she had been carrying and partook in what had become her nightly ritual and as the blood glided down her flesh she felt a peace like no other slide over her and cover her.

**Harry's POV**

Harry woke up and headed down stairs feeling very relaxed. Of course he should he had just slept 13 hours strait after all and who wouldn't be relaxed after sleeping that long.

The potion he made hadn't hurt either. When he got down to the kitchen he saw a girl about his age eating cereal even though he was sure it was around 3 or so in the afternoon.

When she turned to look at him he just about fainted.

She looked exactly like the pictures he had seen of his mother except with blond hair and darker eyes more like his fathers but he quickly regained his composure and said hello to the girl who was obviously Buffy.

Buffy noticed though and asked, "What are you looking at? Do I have hat hair or something."

Quickly putting her hands to her hair trying to see if it was messed up or out of place.

"No, no." I said quickly "you just look a lot like my mother." Buffy gave him a strange look, but not like she was mad just kind of thinking about what he had said and what she was going to say to that. Then she said something that caught him off guard.

"Can I see her?"

"She's dead." "No, no. I mean a picture of her." She said quickly.

I kind of looked at her funny. What was the big deal? Sure she looked like mum. Remarkably like her actually but why would she care?

I took a picture of my parents out of my wallet and handed it to her. She looked to be on the verge of tears but asked one other question, "What were there names?"

"James and Lily Potter."

Once I said that I immediately regretted it she instantly started sobbing and broke down.

blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Hello sorry about the all names but I couldn't restrain myself.

Thanks for reading.

Please review. Oh and please tell me any big mistakes you see so I can fix them.


End file.
